Hot Cocoa
by Sketchling
Summary: Roy and Riza discuss things over hot cocoa. I suck at summaries!  ROYAI  Review please!


** A/N: **Woo! My first fanfic! Well, the first fanfic that I post, anyways….

Yes, it is, in fact, possible to burn water. I've done it before, trust me (being the terrible cook that I am).

**Disclaimer:** You're on a _fan_fiction website. AKA, I own nothing but the plot/idea/whatever you wanna call it.

_**Hot Cocoa**_

Moonlight filtered in through the window in a small apartment bedroom, illuminating a sleeping woman's body, her blond hair shimmering in the light.

As beautiful and peaceful as this scene may appear to most, Riza, the sleeping woman herself, was not happy.

Riza groaned, forcing herself into a sitting position. She sat there for a moment, rubbing her tired eyes while she recollected the memories from last night's mission (or earlier that night, or yesterday; she had no idea how long she'd been resting).

She and the Colonel had been assigned a mission the day before involving a man who sold fake jewelry and paintings, things like that. Earlier that night (she knew it was earlier that night now; the clock on the bedside table read 1:30 am) there was a big, fancy, private party hosted by the man, and Riza and Roy had attended under disguise. Yes, now she could remember. Everything had been going as planned; they'd cornered the criminal on the roof of the building, preparing to arrest him when one of his men pulled a hidden knife. Before Riza even had time to draw her gun, the man had thrown the knife at the Colonel. Her body instinctively moved in front of him, the knife lodging in her shoulder, dangerously close to her neck. She continued to fight for a few minutes more, shooting at their legs to keep them from escaping, although she was too exhausted to tell if she actually hit them or not. After that, everything went black.

Now her hand moved to her shoulder and touched something rough through the shirt she currently wore. _Gauze? _She wondered, slipping her hand under her shirt to confirm her suspicions. The Colonel had patched up her wound, from the looks of it.

As she slipped her hand back out from under her shirt, Riza realized that she wasn't wearing _her_ shirt. Riza held the white fabric between her index finger and her thumb, peering at it through the dark. She was wearing a white button-up shirt. And from how large it was on her, she knew it was the Colonel's.

Which meant he undressed her.

Riza quickly checked to make sure she was wearing the same bra and underwear that she had been before, and let out a sigh of relief. At least he had some respect.

_Speaking of the Colonel…._ Riza glanced around, her amber eyes searching for the man she'd followed for so long _Where is he?_

He wasn't in the room with her, obviously. That meant she'd have to get up out of bed. She groaned inwardly at the thought of getting up and leaving the comfy bed, but the Colonel came first.

Riza swung her legs over the side of the bed, her bare feet resting on the cold hard wood flooring. She pushed the quilt off of her as she stood, wobbly on her feet. Her hand gripped the headboard of the bed as she regained her balance.

Quietly, she crept across the room and gently pushed the door open. From the small hallway she could see light coming from the kitchen. It was now, as she silently tip-toed towards the light, that she realized she was in the Colonel's apartment. _Well, it's not as if he could just take me back to the hotel. Especially with the bloody state I was in._

Walking into the living room (which the kitchen was next to), she could see a mop of black hair over the couch facing away from her. The head turned her way as she took a step forward, a floor board creaking under her foot. His onyx eyes bore into her amber ones as he smirked "What're you doing up?"

Riza raised an eyebrow and moved to sit next to him, to which he happily obliged and moved over to make room for her. "I could ask you the same thing."

It was then she noticed a mug in his hand which a chocolaty scent emitted from. "What's that?"

"Hot chocolate," he said, smirking as he rose it to her slightly "Want some?"

"Depends," she said without missing a beat "Did you make it?"

The Colonel frowned, mock hurt playing on his face "Hey, I'm not _that_ bad at cooking."

"Sir, you managed to burn _water_."

She had him there. Although, he didn't exactly burn the water, he just left it boiling for too long until it evaporated.

"You're not exactly fantastic at cooking either, Hawkeye." He replied, referring to the time when she'd been baking a cake for Elysia's birthday. He came over to check up on her, see how she was managing. There was cake batter EVERYWHERE.

"Touché," she said, shuddering a little at the memory. Never again would she bake a cake.

Roy set down his mug on the coffee table and went to the kitchen, returning with another mug of hot cocoa which he handed to Riza. A long silence followed as they sat in each other's company, sipping hot chocolate.

Riza knew it wouldn't last very long, though. In a few minutes the Colonel would be scolding her for risking her life for him, telling her that he wasn't worth dying for, blah, blah, blah. She'd heard the lecture countless times. Well, what the hell did he expect her to do? Stand there and watch him die? And wasn't it he himself who asked her to watch his back, to which she agreed upon?

Riza stifled a sigh, bracing herself as the Colonel opened his mouth to speak. But the words that came out were far from the ones she expected.

"Hawkeye, do you have any regrets?"

The confusion Riza currently felt was clearly displayed on her face as she looked over at her superior, who's dark eyes were focused on his hands in which his mug rested. "Why do you ask, sir?"

"You wouldn't have been injured if it weren't for me…" His grip on the mug tightened as he said this, his knuckles white.

"Sir, my only regrets, if any, were in Ishbal. But that was my own fault," Her voice was laced with a sort of bitterness that Roy knew she used only on the regards of Ishbal. Not that he could blame her. His voice probably sounded the same when he spoke of the Ishbalan war.

There was a pause, a moment of hesitation before Roy asked "Do you regret following me?"

"In all honesty, sir…" Roy tensed, preparing himself for the worst "No, I don't."

The Colonel let out a contented sigh as his muscles relaxed, leaning back on the couch and taking a sip of hot cocoa. "That's good."

"…What about you, sir? Do you have any regrets?" This made him look over at her in surprise.

"Like you, I regret Ishbal, but also as you said that was my own fault. And…" A hand went up the back of Riza's shirt, gently touching the burn marks. The burn marks that he had given her.

Riza frowned at him "Sir, that was—"

"—Your choice, I know," he cut her off, looking into her caramel eyes "I still feel like a jerk for hurting you, though." His voice was just barely above a whisper as he said this.

"If anything, Colonel, you helped me. It hurt, but a few burns are a small price to pay for the destruction a flame can cause."

Roy took another quick sip of hot cocoa before setting his mug down on the table next to hers. "I suppose."

The hand that was rested on her back slid down around her waist. He gently pulled her into his lap, holding her close as he buried his face in her blond hair. Her scent was something that comforted him. It smelt like gunpowder and something flowery. An odd scent that he favored quite considerably.

They stayed like that for a while, savoring the moment. It wasn't often they got the chance to relax like this. It was mainly for this reason that people disagreed on the idea of them being a couple; they spent most of their time in silence, and even when they did converse they used formalities and spoke business. Those people, they thought, were fools.

True, they were often silent. That they didn't deny. But there was always a silent conversation going on between them. A silent conversation on their relationship, how deeply they cared for one another, things of that nature.

Riza opened her eyes and looked up at her superior, a smile on her face. His eyes were closed and he looked content. They opened when he felt her shift against him and he looked down at the playfulness in her amber eyes with confusion.

"Sir, you have a milk moustache."

~_**Owari**_~

**A/N: **Review, don't flame please! ~Sketch


End file.
